Whats my name?
by Pandora the Panda
Summary: Two young sisters always wanted a normal safe life. but that is changed when a shinigami named Dev transports them into the Death note World. MelloOc Mattoc


A bag of red vines crinkled as a hand grabbed it from its place near the couch. Vivid green eyes watched the TV as Light Yagami wrote down several names of criminals. She frowned in distasted as his eyes went a red.

Humming a tune she placed a red vine in her mouth. Next to her laid her little sister, her light golden eyes shown with interest as she watched each one of the criminals fall down to their death. Even at nine the little girl showed great intelligence, when they were in France she and her sister went to the best schools , the older blonde would getting straight A's and getting honor roll every year. Not that anyone cared. Their family was originally from Paris, France before they packed up their things and moved to New York unexpectedly, Jasmine was eight and Avril was six at the time. They had thick accents but they learned English very quickly .The nine year old gasped as the scene flashed to Mello and Matt.

"Wow." Avril murmured. "He's really cute."

Jasmine smirked. "Yep Mattie's a cutie."

"No! Not Matt." The blonde frowned at her sister. "Mello."

"Yeah, Yeah. He's ggorgeous." the eleven year old mumbled sarcastically sucking on the red vine hungrily.

"Jasmine," Avril said. "Mello is the misunderstood character. He acts all tough but inside he's soft and fluffy." She smiled hugging her panda bear she got from their Grandmother before she died.

Jasmine sighed taking the red vine out of her mouth. "Your right, but look at Matt. He's the bad boy who also is a geek. I mean he's a hacker. That's just plan awesome." She sung

"Ok you may be right."

"Of course I am." She smirked Avril rolled her eyes at her sisters' cocky attitude.

"But, Mello is still my favorite"

"Ok-whatever floats your boat." Jasmine said

"Huh?" the girl asked

"Nothing it's just a saying."She drawled out, her French accent thick and more pronounced. Jasmine grabbed another red vine and put it in her mouth, Avril,, wanting something sweet, reach into her the pocket of her pink sweater and pulled out a grape lollipop. Popping it into her mouth she returned her eyes to the screen, where Mello talked with Matt.

"Hmmm have a crush, little sister?" Jasmine teased.

Avril's face went a deep scarlet as she looked down quickly.

"Shut up." She mumbled, making Jasmine laugh hysterically.

"Oh, I love teasing you."

"You're so mean to me." Avril pouted, she chewed on her lollipop, getting right to the middle where the bubblegum was. Jasmine rolled her eyes.

"Oh please I'm getting you ready for the world. You should be thanking me, not complaining."

From down stairs a loud bang and shouting in a mix of French and English was heard as their parents came home. Flinching the girls watched the door in tense silence. When their parent's door slammed shut, they finally relaxed.

"When this episode is over we'll go to the park, Ok." Jasmine promised

"Uh huh." Avril murmured. Their parents were not the best; they were abusive and never cared where they where or what they do. They were both alcoholics', and their mother did heroin.

"Well" Jasmine sighed placing her empty bag on the table as the credits played on the screen. "Now let's go to the park, Av. We'll play a game there. Hide and seek or tag?"

"Ooooo, Hide and seek!" the little girl exclaimed excitedly shaking her panda.

"Come on then." She smiled at her sister.

"Ok!" the girl went over to the fogged up window, cringing as it made a loud creaking noise.

"Wait." Jasmine grabbed her pinks sweater.

"What?" Avril looking up at her. Did she change her mind?

"Shoes." The older blonde said pointing to their feet.

Avril smiled sheepishly "Opps" she ran to get her purple hammy down converse while Jasmine slipped on some worn out combat boots and put on her white and pink scarf. She smiled as she popped a cherry lollipop in her mouth." _Let's go_!"

They walked down the side walk chatting about random things. Avril giggled happily when they got to the park.

"Tag your it!" she playfully tapped her sister's shoulder before running off.

"What?" she exclaimed running after her. "I thought you wanted to play hide and seek!"

Avril shrugged "I changed my mind."

Jasmine pounced on her and tickled her sides

Laughing Avril struggled trying to get free. "Lemme gooooo."

"Say please."

"P-please." She said out of breath

Jasmine smiled softly. Her sister was the only reason she was still with her parents; if it had been different she would be long gone.

"Hehe." She chuckled. "Let's play on the swings."

"Otay." The ten year old smiled sweetly.

"I'll push ya." Jasmine said pulling Avril on the plastic blue swings.

"Thank you." She said sweetly.

"Sometimes I wonder why I put up with you." Jasmine teased playfully as she pushed her.

"I'm 100% loveable."

"Yeah yeah keep tellin yourself that."

Avril laughed at her sister as she looked around the park curiously. Gasping she spotted something that was completely impossible.

"Jasmine?"

"Dang, Av what have you been eating? You way a ton- "

"Jasmine!" Avril screamed. Startled Jasmine slipped backwards landing on her back.

"Owe. What the heck, Avril!" she exclaimed getting up. Man, now her back hurt.

"Look." She said pointing to an old oak tree near the slides.

"Huh?" she looked and what she saw made her breath catch. A tall shinigami with large black wings stood there; his red eyes looking at them unblinking. His skin was a marbled looking white, black marking marred his skin and long claw like hands hanged by his side. His creepy eyes that were not covered by his white spiked haired were piercing into hers, sending a cold chill down her spine.

"What. The. Heck." Jasmine uttered.

"Jazz." Avril whispered. "Am I dreaming?"

Jasmine looked over at her like she was a retard. "Av, if this was a dream the trees would be red vines and the clouds would be cotton candy" she told her sister

"Oh" the girl looked up. "The clouds are not Cotton candy, Jazz."

"Then you're not dreaming!"

"Ok Ok. Jeez, violence is never the answer. "

"Okay 1. Violence is always the answer and 2. Let's focus on the issue at hand."

"Oh right." Avril looked back were the shinigami once stood. "Hey were did he go?"

"I must be losing my mind." Jasmine groaned. A dark chuckle was heard behind them.

"No, your not." A creepy voice assured them. Gasping jasmine spun around. But with her luck she got tangled in the swing chain and once again landing on her back.

Avril opened her mouth to ask if she was okay, but she had one of her moments and she too fell. But at least she had something to land on. And that something was Jasmine.

"Hey Avril if its not to much trouble could you possibly GET OFF OF ME!" Jasmine yelled once she got her voice back. Dang her sister might be small but she sure was heavy.

"Oh sorry." She apologized she popped right back up like nothing had happened, and returned to stare in horrific awe at the creature before her.

Jasmine brushed herself off before glaring at the shinigami. "Who the heck are you?"

The shinigami laughed hysterically. "Calm down Kitten. I'm here to help you."

Avril looked up confused. "With what?"

He chuckled again as he started to float on his back in a relaxed position.

"You life sucks." He said simply. "It's soooo boring."

"Hey! That's not very nice!" she pouted putting her hands on her hips.

"Hold on!" Jasmine exclaimed. "Who exactly are you?"

"Hmmm. For now you can call me Dev."

"Ok that's a start. And now how can you help us?"

"Jazzy! Let's go home!" Avril whimpered as she stared at the creature she had only seen on TV. She clenched on to her panda and her sisters hand.

"Shhh, Avril" Jasmine cooed softly, Avril could see curiosity in her green eyes and nodded slightly.

"Hehe." The shinigami crackled, "I can tell this will be fun."

"Answer the dang question!" The shinigami was suddenly right in her face making her cringe back slightly.

"I could take you away from this place. All your pain with it. You could start a new life!" He said temptingly. Avril moved closer. How could he do that?

Jasmine shook her head with tears in her green eyes. The scars her parent marked on her were not only physically but emotionally too.

"What's the catch?" Avril asked the shinigami looked down at the small blonde

"Hehe, who said anything about a price, Blondie? Maybe I just want to help you."

Avril glared. "How can we tell if your lying or not?"

Dev smirked. "You don't."

Jasmine grabbed a red vine and twisted it in her hand, biting on her lip. Dev looked at her with a crazed grin.

"No."

"No?" he said slightly taken off guard.

"N.O." she spelled." The opposite of yes."

"Ok, if you say so." He turned to leave.

"Wait!" Dev stopped and grinned. Avril turned to Jasmine. "Let's do it."

"What." She asked in disbelief. Did she hear her little sister right? The shinigami crackled.

"Look, jazzy we need this. To get away from everything and everyone who hurt us."

"No" she told her sister firmly. Please don't give me the eyes.

But as if she heard her sister's silent plea, Avril made her big golden eyes in an irrespirable puppy dog look. "_Ple_as_e_? Jazzy ?"

"Must resist." Jasmine whispered to herself, but as Avril pouted her lips her resistance disappeared. "Alright fine!"

"Yay!" She turned to the shinigami. "Do your magic!"

"Say the magic word." Dev tease, but jasmines patience was up.

"Just do it!" Jasmine snapped grabbing her little sister's hand tightly.

"Fine, fine. No need to get snappy!" he sniggered; lifting both hands he placed a finger on their hand. "Have fun" he sung and then their world went black.

Dev looked at the two unconscious bodies, with a smirk. Oh, yes this would be very fun.

*Review and tell me what you think.*

I'll post another chapter as soon as I can!

Ask any questions and any advice would be appreciated. XD


End file.
